They Say I'm Emotional
by Loki Lyesmith
Summary: Pensées de Yuri après la scène du baiser. Attention, fluff in coming. Si vous n'aimez pas tout ce qui dégouline d'amour, passez votre chemin.


**Hey ! Voici la première fanfiction que je poste depuis loooooongtemps, et j'ai conscience d'avoir pas mal changé de registre, autant dans mon style d'écriture que dans mes fandoms. J'espère donc, si vous avez aimé mes précédentes fanfictions, que vous ne serez pas déçus par celle-ci.  
En ce moment j'écris beaucoup de Vikturi car c'est un ship qui s'est incrusté au plus profond de mon cœur et de mon cerveau dès les première secondes. Vous verrez donc dans les mois à venir un flot de petits OS sur ce merveilleux ship. J'ai écrit celui-ci après la sortie du 7ème épisode (ehehehe...), et il se passe juste après la scène du baiser. Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

Yuri est assis sur une chaise au fond de la salle depuis laquelle lui et les autres patineurs peuvent assister aux performances de leurs adversaires sur la grande télé à écran plat qui trône entre deux plantes vertes. Yuri est seul et il réfléchit. Yuri est seul et même si quelqu'un lui parlait, il n'ôterai pas ses paumes qu'il a posé contre ses paupières pour se couper du reste de la pièce et du brouhaha qu'elle abrite.  
Yuri est seul car il vient de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

Sa mère lui parle d'amour depuis qu'il est enfant. Elle lui raconte comment elle a rencontré son père, et souvent elle rougit en repensant à des choses qu'elle ne lui dira pas, mais qui la rendent heureuse. Et il n'a jamais compris.  
Sa sœur rêve d'amour depuis toujours. Adolescente, elle avait des posters d'acteurs et de chanteurs qui la rendaient bizarrement fébrile. Maintenant elle fait comme si ça lui était passé, mais tout le monde dit qu'elle attend de rencontrer "le bon". Et il n'a jamais compris.  
Quand Viktor est arrivé et a commencé à lui parler d'Eros, Yuri a hoché la tête et a fait de son mieux. Il a répété, et répété encore, et il est devenu sensuel comme une femme pour plaire aux hommes. Les gens ont commencé à le regarder autrement. Mais il n'a pas compris.  
Et puis il y a quelque chose qui s'est installé en lui. Rien de soudain, juste un serpentin enroulé autour de son estomac qui se serre un peu quand Viktor parle, quand Viktor sourit, et surtout quand il regarde Yuri. Le japonais pensait que c'était à cause de la joie qu'il ressentait d'être l'élève du grand Viktor Nikiforov. Mais maintenant il connaît Viktor avec ses défauts et il peut dire qu'il n'est pas toujours aussi glamour qu'il le croyait. Viktor est gourmand, parfois paresseux et très intrusif. Il n'a aucune pudeur et semble s'amuser à mettre les gens mal à l'aise en envahissant leur espace personnel. Malgré cela, le serpentin continue de répandre sa chaleur dans le ventre de Yuri. Et Yuri a commencé à s'y habituer, même si c'est encore un peu bizarre pour lui. Surtout lorsque le serpentin s'agite pour protester contre l'absence de Viktor. Ça lui fait un peu mal. Comme une douleur physique mais pas vraiment. Il sait très bien que son cœur ne devient pas plus petit lorsque Viktor n'est pas là, mais ça y ressemble beaucoup en tous cas. Au début il est allé voir sur Internet pour être sûr qu'il ne couvait pas quelque chose, mais pour une fois, Google ne lui a pas donné la réponse.  
Et puis il y a eu LE moment. Le MOMENT. Celui avec un grand M. Quand Viktor a embrassé Yuri par surprise. C'était il y a juste quelques minutes, et Yuri a les mains qui tremblent un peu. Ce n'est même pas à cause du trac, ou de la redescente du stress dû au programme libre qu'il vient de terminer, avec un talent rare soit dit en passant. Il a les mains qui tremblent parce que derrière ses paumes, derrière ses paupières fermées, il y a un projecteur qui rejoue sans arrêt le Moment. Il revoit encore et encore le visage de Viktor se rapprocher du sien et soudain ses lèvres qui semblent dévorer les siennes, les couvrir de chaleur et de frissons, seulement pour quelques secondes, mais ça suffit pour que le serpentin fasse une danse de la joie dans son ventre. Ça a fait remonter son cœur dans sa gorge et il est toujours pas redescendu. C'est une sensation bizarre, comme une envie de vomir, mais alors une envie de vomir agréable. Peut-être que c'est ça l'histoire des papillons dans le ventre et tout ? Mais ça ressemble pas vraiment à des papillons. De toutes façons on s'en fiche. Depuis, le serpentin semble encore plus chaud et encore plus agité autour de son estomac.  
Il repense au goût que ça avait. La bouche de Viktor sur la sienne. Il ne pourrait pas le dire, mais il est presque sûr que c'était aussi bon qu'un katsudon. En tous cas il aimerait bien essayer encore, juste pour voir. Est-ce que le serpentin danserait encore? Est-ce que ça serait encore aussi bon qu'un katsudon?  
Un doigt se pose sur son crâne et le fait sursauter. Il relève la tête, coupé dans ses pensées de porc pané, et il y a le visage de Viktor, presque aussi près que lors du Moment. Il lui sourit et puis maintenant devant lui il y a une canette de soda. Viktor est allé la lui chercher pour qu'il puisse se rafraîchir après sa super performance. Il est accroupi en face de son élève et lui tend la canette en souriant, alors le serpentin bouge un peu, histoire qu'on l'oublie pas. T'inquiète, on t'oublie pas.

Ça fait sourire Yuri. Ils se regardent comme deux idiots et ils ne disent rien. Ils n'ont pas envie de parler, parce que toute à l'heure ils ont trouvé quelque chose de bien mieux à faire avec leur bouche, et ils aimeraient bien remettre ça, dans l'immédiat. Viktor observe intensément Yuri, et ça lui fait un peu peur. Mais il adore ça, parce qu'on dirait qu'il n'y a plus autour d'eux les gens qui se réjouissent ou se lamentent, il n'y a plus le bruit de la télévision. Il n'y a plus que Viktor et Yuri et ils entendent seulement les choses qu'ils se disent avec les yeux.  
Et maintenant, Yuri a compris.

 **oOo**

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Toute critique est la bienvenue, je suis en pleine recherche de mon style et vous pouvez m'y aider ! Passez une jolie journée !**


End file.
